


You Scaly-Backed Cockroach

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'My Pretty Little Fairy Princess'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scaly-Backed Cockroach

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to jupiter235, endorathewitchwriter, lurksinshadows, cunnilingusmonamour, and sophaoat for voting! 
> 
> I reeeaaally think ya'll are gonna like this one!  
> Enjoy, but warning! This plate is hot-hot-hot! ;D

Marianne crouched in the tall grass, pinching her lips together to keep her heavy breathing as low as possible.  That last chase had done a number on her lungs and wings, but she’d still managed to get a substantial lead on her target.  It was only a matter of time now, and she was absolutely _not_ going to blow it by making any noise. 

Among her people, she was the greatest hunter that had ever lived.  Nothing _ever_ escaped her.  Then it all changed when reports came from the border of some strange, savage goblin, the likes of which no one had ever encountered before outside of fiction, terrorizing the villages.  Always eager for a new trophy, Marianne had thrown herself into tracking it, but for months it had eluded her at the last possible second.  She had the scars to prove it.

It soon became an obsession.  She’d left her home and had been living off the fat of the land and camping out in trees for weeks.  She had to catch it; to at last get a good look at the mysterious goblin she’d only managed to get a few glimpses of: a bark-like scale, an iridescent wing, or a deadly claw if she got too near. 

No more humiliation.  No more being outwitted. 

_This time, you’re mine._

As if providence was on her side, she finally heard the sound of rattling wings approaching fast from the southwest.  To the untrained ear, one would’ve dismissed it as an insect; perhaps a harmless dragonfly. 

Not her.

It was her target, without a doubt.

This part of the Dark Forest was well past the more populated areas.  The ideal place for something to hide.  Maybe that was why the goblin was deliberately flying through the clearing where she’d set her trap.  It thought it had lost her back in the thorn bushes, but in reality, that trick had given her the best opportunity yet: to fly on a few miles and head it off. 

The late afternoon sun rays obscured her vision a bit, but from what she could make out from its body language, it was still being cautious of its surroundings; turning its head this way and that while sniffing the air.  The fescue and pines bordering the glade masked her scent. 

As the goblin drifted closer to position, swiveling its body away from her, Marianne lifted her crossbow and aimed for the left shoulder spike.  Taking a slow breath, she held it for a count of three, released it, and pulled the trigger.

Her ammo, a small balloon filled with poppy powder, whizzed through the air and- _Bullseye!_ -burst upon impact with the goblin’s shoulder, spraying flame orange dust all over its head. 

It was harmless, just a simple sedative, but the perfect dosage to make her quarry disoriented and drowsy enough for her plan to work.   

The goblin flinched and gave a startled yelp at the hit, immediately losing altitude in a clumsy spiral.  Marianne was already sprinting forward, seconds before it face-planted in the dirt.  Digging frantically into her knapsack, she withdrew four coils of rope, two wooden stakes, and a mallet.  That powder was potent, but it would only grant her a few precious minutes to secure her catch.  If she didn’t hurry, this whole thing would be an infuriating and sorry waste. 

Expertly, and lightning-quick, Marianne tied the prone goblin’s wrists and ankles together with the first two lengths of rope.  She then tied the ends to the two stakes and hammered them into the earth a few feet away, leaving the goblin’s arms and legs stretched vertically to its body like a knife, but with a slight amount of slack for proper blood circulation and some comfort.  Finally, she tied the last two shorter coils of rope around his four wings: separating the left ones from the right. 

Once she was certain her binds were unbreakable, she stepped back to proudly gaze upon her prey. 

All of their previous encounters had been fleeting, and in the dead of night, so this was the first time she was able to get a long, true look at the creature: 

She could see from his broad chest and narrow waist that he was a male, and he was _huge_ ; much more so than she’d been expecting.  About as tall as an ogre, but spindly and lean, like a mantis.  She’d never seen a goblin like him before.  When she’d read the sighting reports, she knew he’d be a rarity because of the wings.  Winged goblins were long-thought to be nothing more than a myth.  They were somewhat tattered, but nicely iridescent, _quite_ like those of a dragonfly.  He wasn’t clothed, normal for one of his species, but his body was covered in a kind of natural armor; an exoskeleton, and his large hands and odd feet were tipped with fierce claws. 

Peering down at his head which resembled a cross between an artichoke and a pinecone, she saw that his face was scarred and gaunt, with cut-glass cheekbones, and a pointed nose and chin.  Tiny thorns decorated his jaw, like stubble.  His smooth, dark lips were slightly parted, revealing a row of jagged fangs.

“Magnificent.”

Her voice stirred the goblin and his sluggish movements gradually increased in strength and alertness.  As if he realized he was tethered, the goblin’s sleepy, muted droning escalated to a distinctly angry growl and his eyes flew open.

A pair of the brightest and most heartbreakingly beautiful blue eyes nature had ever created, glared furiously at her.  Baring his sharp teeth, the goblin snarled at her and thrashed uselessly against his bonds. 

She slowly circled him as he fussed, scanning every inch of his plated form.  She marveled at the power she could sense in his wiry muscles, his alpha masculinity.

He was so…

…ferocious…

…primal…

…strange…

.

.

.

…all in the most titillating of ways.

She found herself wanting to explore every part of him.  The thought made her clothes suddenly feel too tight and hot. 

When his energy was momentarily spent, she knelt beside him, but still kept well out of reach.

“So, I finally caught you.  I must say you’re _way_ bigger than the stories said you’d be, but I guess I should’ve figured that out on my own when you scratched me last week.” 

The goblin’s lips drew back in a hiss, but she could’ve _sworn_ she saw laughter in his cerulean orbs.    

“You’re definitely the most… _exotic_ specimen I’ve ever found, but you know……I’m kind of disappointed.”  She teased, tracing a finger over his shoulder.  “I really thought you’d put up more of a fight, but I guess you’re not so tough after all.”

He snapped at her.

“Well, _that_ was rude!”  She said standing up with a barely concealed smirk.  “I think you need to learn some manners!”

She strutted around him to straddle his back.

Right away, the goblin resumed his pointless struggles with animalistic shouts of rage and Marianne breathed a sigh of pleasure at the way his rough, scaled figure bucked between her legs.  Almost on the spot, she felt delicious heat pool in the cradle of her thighs.  Oh, she was going to _love_ taming this one.  It took her a minute to focus. 

“Alright, how about you just settle down now, huh?”  She suggested, palming his spine. 

The reaction was instantaneous.  Abruptly, the goblin froze at the contact and began to shiver.  His growling devolved into a throaty groan. 

Marianne grinned with devious pride.

“What’s the matter, big boy?”  She cooed, sliding her hands up his scales a second time.  “Do you _like_ that?”

The goblin arched in an unsuccessful attempt to throw her and made a choking sound.

“Poor thing.  It must be so stressful, running away from a hunter these past few weeks, but I can’t haul you in when you’re all tense like this.  I think you could use a massage.”

She then proceeded rubbing his lower back firmly, like an expert masseuse.  It was rather difficult, considering his scales were about as pliant as tree bark, but they sure as hell seemed to be quite sensitive, judging from the way the goblin was behaving:

He squirmed beneath her hands to get away, but of course, there was nowhere for him to go; and though he tried snarling at her again, it all came out as more of a helpless whimper.  He had already lost this fight. 

Marianne had never felt so empowered before in her whole life; having this beautiful, mighty beast at her mercy…

…but it wasn’t _nearly_ enough!

She took her sweet time kneading up every ridge of his spine, digging the pads of her fingers in as much as she could, and then lightly scratching with her nails.  The goblin writhed and moaned as she tortured him; twisting the ropes binding his wrists until they rasped.  When she arrived at the group of corded muscles between his neck and shoulder plates, she ran her palms all the way back down to just above his tight, nut-shell ass, and licked her lips at what she was about to do next.

Leaning in, she slid her tongue over the base of his spine.  The goblin flinched and buried his face in his arms with a helpless cry as she continued to kiss her way back up his scales, making sure to thoroughly mouth each and every ridge.  By the time she made it to his wing level, her toy was practically sobbing with need, but when she gripped his bottom two wing stalks, and lapped at the base of the upper right, he could stand it no longer.  Before she’d even made it over to suckle the left one, the goblin howled and climaxed into the dry soil. 

Marianne giggled to herself as he went limp under her; made it all the easier to get off of him and roll him over.

“My, my!  I was right; you really _are_ a _big_ boy.”

The goblin lay dazed and panting before her.  His stomach scales and massive cock were splashed with his sticky, white cum.

“Tsk-tsk-tsk, what a mess!”  Marianne said, shaking her head with an impish grin.  “Looks like I’ve got to clean you up.”

Biting her lip to appear coy, she provocatively undid the front of her tunic and slipped it down her shoulders.  She’d forgone a chest wrap today, which left her perky breasts on full display.  The goblin stared at her with such blatant desire in his gorgeous eyes, she had to subtly rub her thighs together to ease the spike of lust in her lower belly. 

“Don’t want to get my top all stained now, do I?”  She rhetorically asked, tossing the item of clothing in her hands onto a nearby rock before lying down on her left side, draped against the goblin’s right hip. 

Pretending to not have a care in the world, she spider-walked her fingers across his abdomen and swiped up a bit of his seed.  She watched him out of the corner of her eye as she brought her hand to her mouth and scandalously sucked each finger, one at a time.

“Mm, what a _tasty_ goblin you are.”

His mesmerized attention was the ideal distraction, because, if not for the ropes, he would’ve jumped a foot in the air when she reached up with her right hand and fisted the base of his erection. 

As she lazily bent her head to finish cleaning his scales, she vigorously pumped him.  Clenching his eyes shut, the goblin threw his head back and hissed madly through grit fangs, pathetically masking his enjoyment.  She smiled to herself as she worked, hearing his erratic groans interspersed with random, resisting growls. 

_Well, let’s see how you handle **this** , Tough Guy!_

Shifting onto her knees, she gripped him and traced a white-hot stripe up the underside of his shaft.  She placed a sloppy kiss to the tip, swirling her tongue over the swollen head five times, before happily taking him fully into her mouth.   

The goblin roared and started thrashing again with hedonistic abandon as Marianne pleasured him.  The fairy hunter relaxed her gag reflex so she could fit even more of him inside.  She went on stroking his base and tightened her lips, while sliding him in and out, over and over, faster and faster.  Her wicked tongue was _everywhere_ on him, like a demon seducing an innocent soul to hell with some lewd dance.  Blunt teeth gently scraped and she hummed loudly around him, sending bolts of sinful fire racing through his veins.  In no time at all, the goblin bowed up like a stubborn root and stiffened underneath her with a gruff wail as he spilled down her throat, and she swallowed every drop. 

Licking her lips, Marianne leaned back and stood to her feet once more to survey her game.  His eyes were rolled back as if drunk, and his armored chest heaved and twitched.  He looked like he'd gone through a whirlpool.  She decided he deserved a reward. 

Stepping up close to him, she almost snickered when his eyes flashed apprehensive curiosity up at her.  She saw his hands ball into desperate fists as she toed off her ankle-boots and made a show of peeling her leggings off in the most teasing manner possible. 

“You’re a carnivore, so I know you like the taste of fairy flesh.”  She smirked, planting a foot over his shoulder and squatting above his face.  Reaching down, she parted her moist petals with two fingers.  “But, have you ever tried _this_?”

She thrilled at the excitement on his face as she presented herself to him, but, like a pet served dinner by its master, he glanced back up at her one final time for permission, which she was all too glad to give:

“Dig in.”

Without any hint of further hesitation, the goblin buried his face in her core.  Marianne gasped and almost let her legs give out when she felt him sucking and biting at her jewel with the absolute _best_ amount of pressure.  He was like an unrepentant prisoner on death row scarfing down his last meal.  She grabbed the back of his head, holding him to her to increase the sensation (and avoid falling over).

“Oh, yeah!  Mmm!  Eat my pussy!  Oooo, you’re a dirty goblin, aren’t you?” 

As her heated bliss grew, her fingernails raked against his leafy scalp, begging him for more as he relentlessly mouthed her clit.  Just when she thought he couldn’t devour her any more than he already was, he shocked her by plunging his blessedly long, pointed, and searing goblin tongue into her slick depths and fucked her with it, while his snipe nose pressed against her button as he wriggled his head, spreading her honey all over his cheeks and thorny chin.  She could’ve blacked out from the elated shriek that tore from her lips.  Instead, she managed to get a hold of his shoulder spikes and delighted in riding his face like a crazy woman. 

“Uh!  Oh _fuck_ , yes!  Are you gonna make me cum?  Huh?  Ah!  Yeah, just like that!  Fuck, that’s so _good_!  Make me cum!  Come on, baby, make me _cum_!”

And by God, did he _ever_ make her cum!  He only got to brush her G-spot a grand total of three times before it was too much, and she came apart over him with a choked sob and a short series of convulsions. 

As she concentrated on remembering how to breathe and not collapse, she gazed down and the goblin below her.  He looked so cute with those feral eyes and his face smeared with her cream!

She tenderly cupped his head in her hands and he purred like a bobcat as she pet him.

“What a good boy.”

He was so calm and docile, but the instant she rose and backed off of him, he whined pitifully, pulling against his restraints, and trying to chase after her surgery cunt with his mouth. 

“Aw, what’s the matter?”  She pouted at him with mock-motherly concern.  “Does my big boy want _more_?”

Damn, had she been of a weaker constitution, she would’ve peaked all over again at the sight of the goblin jerking towards her with a ravenous snarl.  She knew there was nothing he wanted more than to break free, pin her against the nearest tree trunk and have his filthy way with her.  It sure was nice that both of their needs were relatively on the same page.  She’d drawn this out long enough. 

_Time for the grand finale._

She straddled his waist and took him in her hand again, and while silently thanking the creator for glorious goblin stamina, lined him up with her entrance and mewled as she sank down onto his member. 

The goblin trembled and grunted as her wet passage surrounded him, but he forced himself to lie still.  His canines dug so hard into his lip, they drew blood. 

Once she’d pushed him in to the hilt and regained her composure, she spread her legs, planted her feet, and reclined to brace her hands on his knees.  At last, she was in position and threw a wink at her wild prize.

“Come on, you scaly-backed cockroach,” she challenged, “show me what you’ve got.”

And then she was bouncing on his length like a heathen.  The light of the setting sun made the beading sweat on her glowing skin glisten like stars.  The goblin roared and thrust his hips up as much as his constraints would allow.  The feeling of her slippery heaven around him was beyond intoxicating! 

As for Marianne, she was beside herself with euphoria!  He filled her so exquisitely!  Touching places deep within her that should have been illegal for how wantonly fantastic it felt!  If they both died right here, she hoped they’d spend the rest of eternity doing nothing but this in the afterlife. 

“Oh!  Oh, God!  Fuck, yes!  Oh my _God_ , your cock is so _big_!  Ah!  So fucking _good_!  I love it!  I love your big, goblin cock!”

Her luscious breasts swung before the goblin’s eyes.  She wondered if he knew he was drooling.  The pace she’d set was swift and ruthless; she could already feel her second orgasm building from the foundation of her very spirit! 

But she _refused_ to soar without him.

To coax him along, she clenched her inner muscles around his prick and let loose an appreciative moan at how the goblin bellowed and drove himself up into her with even more urgency.

“Oh, yeah!  You like that?  Huh?  Mmm!  Yes-yes-yes!  Fuck me, goblin!  Right there, right _there_!  Ooooooh God, yes!  Please-please-please, I’m almost there!  Yeah!  Yeah, give it to me!  UH!  SHIT, I’M CUMMING!  I’M _CUMMING_!  YES-YES-AH-AH-AH-AH- _AH_ - ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOG_**!!!”

Their release hit them like a landslide of ecstasy from all directions.  Her lungs ceased to function, but her goblin unleashed a deafening, guttural scream that shook the land around them like thunder.  Tingling rapture rained down on them, and before it had finished filtering out, Marianne fell backwards onto Bog’s legs, boneless and wheezing.  She was a heroine that had just conquered a _legend_. 

After what might’ve been a minute or an hour, and too tired to care how comical it might’ve looked, Marianne rolled over and lazily flopped across the ground until she was curled up against Bog’s left side.  She let herself draw mindless patterns on his chest for a brief pause before speaking.

“That...was _amazing_.”

“Heh, yeah.”  Bog chuckled, a tad more winded than her.  “Didn’t think I was...capable of...thinkin’ up a...fantasy like _that_ , did ye?”

“Gotta admit, it was a... _surprise_.”  She puffed.  ”Can’t wait for...your next one.”

“Untie me...and I’ll show ye _another_.”

“Hmm…” 

It took some effort, but she got up on her wobbly legs and gathered her clothes and gear.  As soon as she was redressed, she unsheathed her trusty dagger and casually approached Bog…

.

.

.

…but only severed the ankle rope.

“Marianne,” Bog protested as she walked away, “what are ye-?”

She cut him off with a sultry smile over her shoulder.

“You’ll have to _catch_ me first, _goblin_.” 

As she took off into the twilight sky, which incidentally, was as violet as her sexy wings, Bog crudely growled like the predator he was at heart, smoothly hoisted himself up, and bit right through the rope as it was made of rose petals.  Though he could still just make out her shape in the distance, he zeroed in on her fresh stream and magnolia scent, flared out his four sore wings, and tensed to spring. 

“Here I come, little fairy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cold shower anyone? Cigarette? Stiff drink?  
> Lolz
> 
> Third smut story option is up next and I'll be creditng those who voted for it!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! The feedback really does make me write faster! <3


End file.
